When You're Done, Would You Wait For Me?
by halostatic
Summary: Kazuki and Juubei have tea one night and certain subjects come to light. OOC sorry . shonen-aiyaoi


lj-cut When You're Done, Would You Wait For Me?  
By halostatic sgo

This happens to be my first Getbackers story I have ever written. So don't kill me okay? It is a Juubei/Kazuki story. That's my favorite pair from the series. My writing is not that good I apologize and well I hope you all enjoy it. .;

It was cold outside. He could tell from the winds' howl and the sound of the loose, dead leaves blowing against the windows pane. the moon hung high in the sky and thin, smokey clouds lay over it like a veil.  
The gentle creak of the door averted his attention from the outside. Pale, slender fingers lay upon the rich, dark wood of the door forming a stark contrast.

"Umm...I can leave," the soft voice said.

"No, stay," Kakei Juubei instructed the owner of the voice.

The owner of the soft voice, happened to be Fuchoin Kazuki, the stringmaster. He alleviated his gaze from Juubei as if he was afraid to look upon him. Pink tinged his cheeks and he shook his head the bells jingling softly.

"Kazu chan, is something the matter?" Juubei inquired.

"N-no, I made you some tea though, Juubei san," Kazuki said laying the tray down on a circular table.

"Kazuki, you needn't be so formal with me, you know that," Juubei said to Kazuki.

"But Juubei, what you do for me...everyday, I feel as if I owe that small consolation," Said Kazuki as he poured the fragrant tea in to two cups. He watched the steam rise and handed Juubei a cup.

"Juubei san, here for you," Said Kazuki as he sat down beside Juubei on the plush red sofa.

"You know Kazu chan, you'd make someone a wonderful wife," Juubei told Kazuki teasingly.

"Juubei, Juubei san!" Kazuki sputtered, his face now fully red. "You shouldn't say such things."

"Hmm? But it's true, Kazu chan, you could make anyone happy," Juubei said as he took a sip of his tea, he relished the flavor and set his cup down on the table beside him.

Kazuki sat beside Juubei his face warm from his recent outbreak of embarrasment. "Juubei san, you're statement is untrue though he said, I'm not a woman, so I could not be a bride," Kazuki said firm in his statement.

"Hehehe," Juubei laughed and shook his head. "Yet the priest would not know that fact, just you and your groom," he said.

Kazuki glowed red again and stared at Juubei in shock. "What makes you think that I would marry a man?" Kazuki said to him.

"Because, Kazu chan, I think I know you better than anyone, and women were never your forte...even when you were younger," said Juubei.

Kazuki could sense a small bit of sadness in Juubei's voice after he had said what he did.

"Suppose you're right Juubei, what kind of man do you think I would give my heart to?" said Kazuki.

"Someone who's strong. Someone who would love you unconditionally. Someone who would hold the door open for you and definitely someone who would their coat over a puddle so you could cross over it without getting your pretty little feet wet," answered Juubei.

"So what you're saying, Juubei san...is that I would marry someone who is like...you?" asked Kazuki.

"Yeah," said Juubei as he got up and went over to the window, "someone like me."

Kazuki thought about Juubei for a few minutes in his mind. Juubei had always given up everything for him. He protected him and watched over him, never letting him near any kind of harm. Juubei was almost like a knight on a white horse and Kazuki was the princess locked in a tower. Kazuki had thrown down his long brown hair for this knight and maybe possibly he himself had fallen in love with the handsome knight on the white horse.

"Juubei, there is one thing though about me, every night my bed is cold and I'm lonely. I cry sometimes wishing you were there. Sometimes I wish even Midou Ban was there with me," Kazuki admitted staring blanky at the wall in front of him.

"Kazu chan, why Midou?" Juubei asked he was now behind Kazuki and placed his hands on Kazuki's slim shoulders. His fingers moved to under Kazuki's chin and lifted his head up Kazuki stared in to Juubei's eyes. He knew that Juubei could not see them but tears were forming in the corners of Kazuki's eyes.

"Because Ban and I were lovers once, a few times actually. He, Juubei san made me feel so good inside like I was special and now sometimes at night I wish for those experiences again. The feel of his lips, his fingers in my hair. You wouldn't have known it but besides tobacco he tastes like vanilla," said Kazuki.

Juubei could now fully feel the warm, salty tears hitting his skin. He let Kazuki's face go and went to the door.

"Kazu chan, when you're done with your Midou friend, I'll still be here I still have a job to do and that's protecting you," he said and he left the room.

Kazuki could hear the door click shut softly. "If only I had known Juubei san, I would have waited for you."

Oh lost and by the wind grieved ghost,  
please come back to me again. -- Look Homeward Angel

Well this is entirely different than the version I had originally written out. I'm sorry about the angst and that it's so short. Haha!  
sgo /lj-cut 


End file.
